Grant Goodeve
| birth_place = Middlebury, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | residence = | occupation = Actor, television host | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = Deborah Lynn Ketcham (1978–present) | domestic_partner = | children = 3 }} Grant Goodeve (born July 6, 1952) is an American actor and television host. He is best known for playing the role of David Bradford, the oldest son, on Eight Is Enough, from 1977 to 1981. He sang the theme song for the show as well. More recent work includes Home & Garden Television and voice roles, such as the Engineer in the multiplayer video game Team Fortress 2 and as Wolf O'Donnell in Star Fox: Assault. Hollywood Goodeve was born in Middlebury, Connecticut. He moved to Los Angeles, California, in 1975. His earliest role was on a fifth-season episode of Emergency!Above and Beyond... Nearly (1976), the IMDb entry for an episode of Emergency! After a February 1977 screen test, he signed up as a cast member of Eight Is Enough, taking over a role played in the series' pilot episode by Mark Hamill. When Eight Is Enough ended in 1981, Goodeve appeared in guest roles in series such as The Love Boat, T. J. Hooker, Dynasty and Fantasy Island, among others. In 1983, Grant did television pilot The Night Watchman. In the summer of 1984, Goodeve hosted Solid Gold Hits. In 1985-86, he played Michael James "Woody" Woodward on the soap opera One Life to Live.[http://www.soapcentral.com/oltl/castlist.php?section=past Past Characters on One Life to Live] from SoapCentral He also co-starred in the television movie Pigs vs. Freaks (a.k.a. Off Sides (Pigs vs. Freaks)) (1984). He also did several weeks as a celebrity guest on the Pyramid game shows in the late 1970s and 1980s. He reprised his Eight Is Enough role in two reunion movies during the late 1980s and also appeared on several episodes of Murder, She Wrote. As the 1990s came to a close, he also made an appearance on The WB's hit series 7th Heaven as Captain Jack Smith. In 2000, Goodeve appeared as the host of Word Pictures production Proving the Bible Through Archeology. Pacific Northwest Goodeve moved to the Pacific Northwest in 1989 with his wife and three children. Soon after moving there, he began appearing in the recurring role of Rick Pedersen, an ill-fated bush pilot, on Northern Exposure. He also began contributing to KING-TV's Evening Magazine and starting hosting that station's travel show Northwest Backroads in 1998.Biography from the KING-TV website As of 2014, Grant has hosted this show for 16 years. From 2000 to 2004, he hosted "If Walls Could Talk" and Homes of Our Heritage on Home & Garden Television He has worked as a voice actor for several video games, including the role of Wolf O'Donnell in Star Fox: Assault, the Engineer in Team Fortress 2, and various voices for F.E.A.R.. He also lent his singing voice to Bob Rivers's Twisted Christmas series of holiday CDs. He is active in his Presbyterian church in Seattle, engaging part-time in an itinerant music ministry in the region.Concert supports three ministries with a common cause, from the website of the University Presbyterian Church In 2006, Goodeve appeared as George Bailey in Seattle's Taproot Theatre Company's production of "It's A Wonderful Life: A Live Radio Play". He returned to the Taproot stage in 2008's production of "The Christmas Foundling" as Old Jake. Goodeve also appears in the Amtrak Cascades safety video. Filmography TV series Films Video games Discography * The Wonder of It All (1996) References External links * * class=artist|id=p507525|pure_url=yes}} Grant Goodeve at Allmusic Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Taft School alumni Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:American Presbyterians Category:American male television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Middlebury, Connecticut Category:People from Redmond, Washington